Squid Girl and the ELS Pilot
by Sky EXE
Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a mobile suit? What if this suit gave her the power to live a truly peaceful life in a new world? Fem!Kira. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Squid Girl and the ELS Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Squid Girl and never will.**

**Ch.1: Strike Destroyed, the Sakibure, and a New World**

In the deep space of the debris belt, lay a destroyed GAT X-105 Strike in ruins.

Kira, a sixteen year old coordinator volunteering for the Atlantic Federation, was out searching for usable resources for the Archangel, when she was suddenly attacked by two Reconnaissance-type GINNs. The young pilot had the upper hand throughout the fight, until the enemy GINNs self-detonated, tearing the Strike to pieces. The resulting explosion sent Kira flying out of her MS, far from any form of help.

Aimlessly floating through the abyss, Kira resigned herself to death. There was no way anyone would be able to find her, and her oxygen supply was running dangerously low.

'So this is it…' thought Kira sorrowfully. 'I'm sorry everyone, I tried…' She had truly given up.

A few moments passed drifting in silence until Kira hit something. Deciding to humor herself, she turned around, only to find something that was beyond anything imaginable.

It was a Mobile Suit.

Glistening in the sun was an impressive machine. It had a variety of colors, consisting of red, blue, yellow, white, and a little bit of green as well. The head of the unit was unlike anything she had ever seen, which consisted of mostly a large green optical sensor. There were two red boxes attached to the Suit, with one on each arm. Since the joints didn't have any armor and were exposed, and that the red boxes loked more like tool-boxes rather than weapons, Kira concluded that the Suit wasn't intended for actual combat, something that she was glad for.

"What are you?" asked Kira to the MS in wonder.

As if responding to his question, the Mobile Suit's optical sensor flashed an eerie green before the cockpit opened up. This thoroughly freaked Kira out, but she had no choice in the matter. Without a second thought, the young Coordinator climbed inside and the hatch closed. The sound of air rushing into the cabin entered her ears as she found it much easier to breathe. She was saved.

Once Kira regained her ability to think clearly, the Kira decided to power up the Suit and try to find a way back to the Archangel. Pressing a button on the console, she watched in amazement as the MS came to life. That's the opening message of the OS came up on the computer screen in front of her.

'Please state your name and create a pass code, pilot'

"Kira Yamato, Pass Code 937501." Kira stated as she made up the pass code.

'Pilot Accepted. Proceeding to retina scan …'

'ELS Support System booting up'

'GNW-100A Sakibure (Human/ELS Type) … Online'

Confused, Kira searched through the Suit's databanks about what an ELS was. Finding it, she found herself gasping; ELS stood for Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifter, which meant that this Mobile Suit was made by an alien race.

'Beginning assimilation of pilot …'

Kira suddenly found herself being covered in a liquid-like metal, which she realized must have been the ELS. Kira's mind was suddenly bombarded with information about the ELS.

'**Quantum Teleportation System** … Inactive'

'**Trans-Am System** … Inactive'

**HEIGHT:** 14.68 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 5.7 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E - Carbon

**POWERPLANT: GN Drive** - Inactive

By this time, the ELS had completely assimilated itself with Kira, giving her an ELS body and making her into an Innovator along with all the information about the ELSes and GN technology. That was when five Nazca-class ZAFT ships arrived in the vicinity and deployed two dozen GINNs, most likely to salvage the remains of the Strike. Unfortunately for Kira, one of the GINN pilots noticed the Sakibure, and called some of the other GINNs to fire at her, believing the Sakibure to be an Earth Alliance Suit.

Kira knew the risks; if ZAFT captured the Sakibure and found a way to replicate its GN Drive, then the war would get even bloodier. ZAFT would also try to dissect her, for she now had an ELS body. If she were to return to the Archangel, she would no doubt suffer the same fate.

Kira activated the GN Drive, causing it to spew out green GN Particles, which she knew had jamming capabilities. The young Coordinator then boosted straight up, the ELS components on the Suit rewriting the OS to suit Kira's reflexes. The sudden movement, along with the GN Particles, took the GINN pilots by surprise, but then shook it off and started to fire at her.

Kira skillfully dodged each shot while continuing to boost away from the GINNs, but then something caught her attention. Off in the distance was a slightly damaged life boat. Boosting towards it while still dodging the GINNs shots, Kira picked up the life boat and examined it. To her shock, she recognized it as the type found on a Nazca-class. Turning around and showing the GINNs the pod, Kira hoped they would stop firing. To her luck, they did, after they too recognized the pod. Flying towards the lead GINN, Kira stopped in front of it and made a motion with the Sakibure's free hand for the lead GINN to put its gun away, which it did so after a moment's hesitation. The young ELS Coordinator then let go of the life boat, and gently pushed it into the GINN's waiting arms. After seeing that the GINN had secured the slightly damaged pod, Kira turned her Suit around and activated Trans-Am, making the Suit glow red as she flew away at an incredible speed, afterimages trailing in her wake.

The other GINNS made a move to pursue her, but the lead GINN held its free arm up in a stopping motion. Now that the jamming from the GN Particles has cleared up, the lead GINN's pilot ordered the rest of the GINNs to continue with salvaging the Strike, while he returned to his ship to see who was in the pod.

Imagine their surprise when they found out that the life boat was holding Lacus Clyne.

* * *

Kira, after seeing that she was far away from anybody that was in space, made her decision about her future. "I don't want to fight anymore…please, take me to a place where there is no war…I beg of you…" Kira begged, on the verge of tears as her eyes glowed a golden color, which signified that she was using her Quantum Brainwaves. She didn't want to kill anymore, all she wanted was to live a peaceful life on Heliopolis, and look how well _that_ turned out. She just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and was mixed in with the fighting. Kira, now that she was an Innovator, realized that there would never be true peace in her world; Naturals and Coordinators would always hate each other. Kira wanted to live in a new world, one without war.

To her surprise, the Sakibure responded to her thoughts.

'Pilot's wish to live in a peaceful world acknowledged'

'**Quantum Teleportation System**- Online, Active'

Suddenly, a portal made of GN Particles opened up in front of her. Kira, eager to finally live a truly peaceful life, even if she may be an alien to any sentient life already living in the new world, flew through the portal, into a new world and her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Squid Girl and the ELS Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Squid Girl and never will.**

**Ch.2: Arrival in the New World, and Finding an Adoptive Family?**

Exiting the Quantum Portal, Kira found herself close to the surface of an Earth-like planet's moon. Deciding to conduct research on the planet, the Innovator was surprised that the planet was an alternate Earth, and not nearly as advanced. Looking at the timeline of the planet, she found that the year was 1993 A.D., which meant that this world had a long way to go before Mobile Suits were developed.

That was when Kira sensed three Quantum Brainwave signatures, which surprised her as she didn't expect anyone on this Earth to Quantum Brainwaves just yet. The first two signatures were fairly strong, while the third was weaker than the first two, but still strong enough for her to easily sense. All three signatures were in the same area of what this world calls Japan. Curious, Kira grabbed a large moon rock, large enough for the Sakibure to be able to shield itself completely and avoid detection (since she saw the International Space Station that was still under construction). Grabbing a GN Arc Welder from one of the Sakibure's tool-boxes, the ELS hybrid hollowed out the moon rock so that the Sakibure could partially fit inside so as to provide better heat shielding for the unarmored areas of the Suit. Seeing that the makeshift heat shield was finished, Kira put the GN Arc Welder back into its tool-box.

Grabbing onto the moon rock and fitting the Sakibure into the partially hollowed out section, Kira guided it to fall through the Earth's atmosphere in the area that she sensed the three QB signatures.

* * *

Cindy Campbell was walking along the beach at night while thinking about Squid Girl. For some reason, Cindy was starting to believe that the squid wasn't actually an alien after all. Cindy wasn't sure how this came up, so she decided to go on a walk during the night; for some reason, Cindy was able to think more clearly during the night rather than during the day, and she didn't know why.

That was when Cindy suddenly felt a slight pain in her head, causing her to grasp it in pain.

* * *

At the same time, Squid Girl and Chizuru also grabbed their heads in pain in their sleep, but theirs was a lot worse than Cindy's.

* * *

Cindy suddenly sensed something approaching from above, and her eyes widened at the sight of a meteor about to make splashdown one mile into the ocean.

* * *

Kira, after splashing down, allowed the Sakibure (since the moon rock heat shield burned up completely) to sink 250 feet below the surface before she took the controls and, after switching to aquatic mode, rapidly moved towards the nearest QB signature, who just happened to be Cindy Campbell. Stopping 600 feet from shore (as she didn't want to raise a panic), Kira brought the Sakibure to just below sea level and splashed the surface with one of the Suit's hands, hoping that the target would notice.

* * *

Cindy saw a large splash just 600 feet from the beach. Growing curious, Cindy borrowed a kayak that was in a nearby beach house and paddled to the spot where the splash was. Once there, she looked down into the water, when suddenly a flash of eerie green light was seen from just below the surface, scaring Cindy. But she was shocked when a large robot emerged from the ocean and flew using some sort of green particles. The robot was clearly of alien origin due to its design (**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that the Sakibure has two blade-like, crystal-shaped wings on its upper legs**), and nothing on Earth could create those particles.

"Wh-What are you…?" Cindy asked.

The robot's only response (since the Sakibure doesn't have external speakers, at least to my knowledge) was to pluck her from the kayak and gently hold her in front of its torso, where a hatch opened. Looking inside, Cindy was shocked to see a human-shaped metallic being inside the robot.

"Excuse me…" the metallic being said in a soft, female voice. "But who are you…?"

"M-M-My name is Cindy Campbell" Cindy introduced herself.

"My name is Kira Yamato." The alien, now known as Kira, introduced herself. "Do you have any place where I can store the Sakibure?" Kira asked.

"The Sakibure…? Oh, you mean that this robot is called a Sakibure?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." Kira answered.

"I have plenty of space at my lab." Cindy offered sincerely.

Kira could sense rapidly growing curiosity from Cindy about the Sakibure and herself, but none of it was sinister in the slightest. Kira felt she could trust her. "Thank you. Can you point me in the direction?" Kira asked.

"Have to return the kayak first." Cindy said.

"I'll take care of it." Kira said as she got the Sakibure to pick up the kayak and gently place it inside the beach house (not an easy feat for a Mobile Suit, mind you). Cindy then directed Kira to the lab as the Innovator flew the MS. Arriving at the lab, Kira powered down the GN Drive to allow communications in the area, as well as allow Cindy to call the Three Stooges as she refers to them. Kira listened in as Cindy talked to the one known as Harris on the phone.

"Harris, I need you to open the cliff-side wall for me." Cindy requested.

"_Why did you call me at 2:30 in the morning just to request that?"_ Harris asked tiredly.

"Just do it. And wake up Clark and Martin as well. You three are going to _love_ this." Cindy said in an excited tone.

"_Alright, fine."_ Harris relented. _"But this better be good!"_ With that, Harris hung up.

Several minutes later, Kira was surprised when a section of the cliff opened up, easily big enough to fit the Sakibure in. After it opened all the way, Kira walked the Sakibure into the lab, all the while being gawked at by three scientists who couldn't believe their eyes.

"…Are we seeing things?!" Harris asked incredulously.

"No, you are not." Cindy said as the Suit's cockpit hatch opened. She then lowered herself to the ground using a metallic rope that, the instant Cindy touched the ground, shape-shifted into a young girl whose entire body was metallic. "Let me introduce you to our alien visitor. Her name is Kira Yamato."

"I-I'm Harris." Harris said.

"My name is Clark." Clark said.

"I'm Martin." Martin said.

Kira yawned. "Do you have any place for me to sleep? I'm pretty tired after riding down on top of a rock that was used as a makeshift heat shield." Kira said.

"This way." Cindy said. "You can sleep in my room."

"Thank you." Kira said, and then turned to the other three scientists. "I will answer as many questions that you have as possible tomorrow. Good night." Kira then followed Cindy to her room.

The Three Stooges stared at her, then at the Sakibure, and then left to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Your room is surprisingly simple." Kira pointed out as she followed Cindy into her room.

"I know it isn't much, but you can sleep with me." Cindy said, getting into her bed and making room for the ELS girl. The alien complied, getting into Cindy's bed as well, but remained silent as she thought about how her life had been before finding the Sakibure. "Are you okay…?" Cindy asked, slightly worried that Kira hasn't replied yet.

"…It's just that not too long ago, I was an orphan who was forced to fight in a war on my world, and I was only able to come to this world to escape it today…" Kira said tears welling up in her eyes.

Cindy went into mother-mode upon hearing this, gently wrapping her arms around the alien girl in a motherly way. "It's alright." Cindy said. "Let it all out."

Kira couldn't take it anymore. All the pain from being abandoned as a baby, the bullies at the orphanage, the bullies at Lunar Prep School, the few assassination attempts on her life which she barely escaped from by Blue Cosmos sympathizers, the destruction of the only place she truly called home (Heliopolis), and the lives that she killed without ever wanting to while piloting the Strike against her only childhood friend, all that pain came crashing down on her as she buried her face into Cindy's chest and cried, all the while Cindy kept holding her gently, letting her release her pain.

Kira calmed down after 15 minutes. "Th…Thank you." Kira said, before yawning tiredly, somehow feeling protected in Cindy's embrace. "Good night…mother…" Kira said tiredly before falling asleep.

Cindy's eyes widened considerably, before tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. Cindy had a rare disease that prevented her from having children of her own, so to hear someone call her "mother" brought her true happiness. In fact, that was the reason why she was so interested in aliens; maybe an alien could cure her disease, as not even Harris' cancer-curing machine could get rid of this disease.

"Good night…my daughter…" Cindy said with true happiness in her tired voice. _'Perhaps I should adopt her…?'_ was Cindy's last thought before sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Squid Girl and the ELS Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Squid Girl and never will.**

**Ch.3: Meeting the Scientists, and also the Lemon Crew?**

* * *

Cindy woke up the next morning feeling her arms wrapped around something. Opening her eyes, she saw that her arms were wrapped around her new adoptive alien daughter. Smiling gently, Cindy shook Kira awake. Once the Innovator woke up, Cindy asked her "How's my adoptive daughter doing this morning?"

Kira, once the words settled into her mind, widened her eyes. "Y…You mean…?" Kira asked hesitantly.

Cindy nodded. "Yes, I have adopted you, even if it's unofficial. You are now my daughter." Cindy said, but was caught by surprise when Kira tackled her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the ELS hybrid repeated over and over.

Cindy's eyes narrowed. _'So she doesn't know what a mother's love is…that changes today.'_

"Let's go and meet the Three Stooges." Cindy said.

Kira giggled at her new mom's nickname for the three scientists. "Okay!" she said, eager to meet the scientists, as she can literally _feel_ the curiosity rolling off of them in waves.

* * *

The three scientists in question were currently trying to study the Sakibure, but weren't having much luck. That was when Cindy and her adoptive daughter walked into the newly dubbed "Sakibure Hangar".

"If you want to access the systems of the Sakibure…" Kira said, catching the attention of the scientists "…then allow me to pull them up."

The Three Stooges stepped to the side, allowing the young Coordinator to unlock the Sakibure's systems. Once they were unlocked, she hooked up a laptop to the MS, allowing the four humans present to see the OS start up.

'ELS Support System booting up'

'GNW-100A Sakibure (Human/ELS Type) … Online'

'**Quantum Teleportation System** … Inactive'

'**Trans-Am System** … Inactive'

**HEIGHT:** 14.68 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 5.7 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E - Carbon

**POWERPLANT:** GN Drive – Inactive

"What's an ELS?" Clark asked.

Kira then pulled up the data on the ELSes. Looking at it, the four humans gasped. "Do you happen to have a machine that lets you project your memories?" Kira asked. "Because I don't want to explain it to you. In my opinion, it would be easier to just see them."

"Yes, we do." Martin answered.

"Shall I call some friends of mine so they can see it as well?" Cindy asked, knowing that her daughter doesn't like to keep secrets from others.

"Yes, please." Kira requested. "Tell them that they can bring their friends as well."

"Alright, I'll give them a call and tell them." Cindy said as she left the room.

* * *

At the Lemon beach house, the only customers there at the moment were Squid Girl's Invasion Club members and Goro. That was when Chizuru got a call, confusing Eiko, Nagisa, Takeru, and everyone else, since nobody ever usually called.

"Hello? Oh, hey Cindy." Chizuru answered. "Why are you calling?" she asked.

Squid Girl tensed.

"It's an emergency? Okay, we'll be right over." Chizuru said before hanging up. She then turned to the others. "Everyone, we're going to Cindy's lab. No exceptions." Chizuru said, saying the last part to Squid Girl, who relented.

* * *

The group of ten, which consisted of Squid Girl, Eiko, Chizuru, Takeru, Nagisa, Goro, and the Invasion Club's members, who were Kiyomi, Yuka, Ayano, and Tomomi, just arrived at the lab.

"That's impressive." Ayano said, looking at the front door.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Eiko said, remembering her time in the lab.

"Oh, you're here." Harris said, walking up to them. "Let's go in." He said, pushing a button that opened up the front door. The group (minus Eiko and Squid Girl, who have already seen the interior) gasped in amazement; the inside of the lab was unlike anything they've ever seen.

"Why did you call us here, Cindy?" Eiko asked. "If it's about Squid Girl…"

"It isn't." Cindy said, catching Eiko, Chizuru, Takeru and Squid Girl by surprise. "It's about my newly adopted daughter." Cindy explained, catching everyone, including the Three Stooges, by surprise.

"I didn't know you adopted the alien girl." Martin said, getting the group's attention. "Let me guess, it's because you're infertile, right?" Martin asked.

Squid Girl paled; in the sea, being infertile meant you were unable to have babies, which meant you couldn't raise any young of your own.

"Correct." Cindy said, much to the group's shock.

"Mom, who are these people? Are they your friends?" Kira asked, walking up to her adoptive mother. The group was surprised by Kira's appearance; she was completely metallic yet organic at the same, and she arrived by shape-shifting from a rope hanging from the ceiling that dropped to the ground, shocking the group as well.

"These people, Kira, are friends of mine." Cindy answered her adoptive daughter's question. She then turned to Martin. "Is the machine ready?" she asked.

"Yes, come this way." Martin said, leading the group into the lab, and into a room dubbed "Sakibure Hangar", where the lights were off.

"Why are the lights off?" Eiko asked.

"And what's a Sakibure?" Kiyomi asked.

"The Sakibure…you mean Kira's machine?" Cindy asked.

"Her machine?" Squid Girl asked.

"Yes," Kira answered "My machine…the GNW-100A Sakibure." She said as the lights came on.

The group was momentarily blinded by the sudden lighting of the room, but when their eyes adjusted, they looked up, and gasped in shock at the sight before them.

For directly in front of them was a machine that looked like it was right out of a sci-fi novel, only it was real.

"Kira, the machine is ready." Harris said, getting the alien's attention. Kira nodded, stepping into the machine where a device hooked itself up onto her head. "What we are about to see for the first time is her past, from birth up to today." Harris said as he activated the machine.

* * *

_Eight Hours Later…_

The entire group was horrified about Kira's life, no one wanted to leave during the eight hours that the machine played of her life. Kira's only saving grace during her hard life was her childhod friend, Athrun Zala, who protected her from the bullies of Lunar Prep School, only to end up being forced to fight against her childhood friend in a war machine called the Strike Gundam. At the end of the video, they all gave the Sakibure a thankful look; because if it wasn't for the MS, Kira would no doubt still be suffering from her life and being forced to fight her best friend against her will, and someone as pure as Kira should never be involved in a war. Cindy hugged the ELS hybrid as soon as she stepped out of the machine, tears in her eyes for not being able to help her adoptive daughter sooner.

"Kira," Chizuru said after wiping the tears from her eyes, getting the alien Innovator's attention "If you ever need anything, just let me know. I can sign you up for a job at the Lemon if you ever need one." She offered.

"I think I'll take up that offer." Kira said. "I don't want to end up being a burden for my new mom."

"Come by tomorrow, then." Eiko said. "By then, we'll have your uniform ready."

"See you tomorrow, then." Chizuru said as she led the group out of the lab, while she and the rest of the group cast one more thankful look at the Sakibure before leaving to go back to do whatever they were doing before coming over.

Kira turned to the group of scientists. "Does that answer all of your questions?" she asked.

The four nodded.

The time was now 6:20 P.M. "In that case, I'll get dinner ready." Cindy said, walking off to the kitchen.

"Let me help as well." Kira said, running to her mother.


End file.
